spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Work
Transcript (Episode opens at the table) ' ' ' EB: So this time, it was a 1-1 vote. ' ' ' Steve: Which means we have a tie. ' ' ' EB: This season, we made a new way to settle ties. ' ' ' (EB grabs a spinner) ' ' ' Steve: If the spinner lands on blue, Donald Trump and Bob Ross lose. If it lands on red, Larry and Don lose. ' ' ' (EB spins the spinner, and it lands on red) ' ' ' EB: Okay everyone, now vote for either Larry or Don to get out. ' ' ' (Everyone casts their votes) ' ' ' Steve: And in a 14-0 vote, which I’m pretty sure is the highest ever, DON! ' ' ' Don: Oh boy. ' ' ' Steve: You just set a record! Also, you’re evicted! ' ' ' EB: Please head out onto the stage. ' ' ' Don: Dammit. ' ' ' (Don walks out onto the stage, sad and lonely) ' ' ' EB: Okay, so now it’s time for your next challenge. Today, you guys will work together with your partners to create a business. Then, you will set up a store and sell things for money. After a full day, whichever duo returns with the most amount of money wins. Also, we keep the money to pay for future challenges. ' ' ' Steve: Yeah, “future challenges”. Okay, on your mark, get set, GO! ' ' ' (Camera shows Squilliam and Squidina making a sign) ' ' ' Squidina: What if we make self-grooming kits? ' ' ' Squilliam: Genius. ' ' ' Squidina: Let’s get to work. ' ' ' (Camera shows Poopla and Boxy getting nowhere) ' ' ' Poopla: Toilet paper. We must. Sell. Toilet paper. ' ' ' Boxy: (falls over) ' ' ' (Camera shows Donald Trump and Bob Ross) ' ' ' Donald Trump: Maybe we should sell maps. ' ' ' Bob Ross: I can paint them. ' ' ' (Six hours later, Plankton and Spot are selling chum) ' ' ' EB: Are you guys selling POISON?! ' ' ' Plankton: Hey, don’t talk about my food like that! ' ' ' EB: Well it’s genius. ' ' ' (Granite and Polar are selling maps next to Bob and Donald’s stand of map selling) ' ' ' Polar: Hey, they copied our idea! ' ' ' Granite: Yeah! ' ' ' Donald Trump: Maybe it was you who copied our idea! ' ' ' Granite: At least we’re selling more! ' ' ' Bob Ross: Oh. Um. Ugh. ' ' ' Donald Trump: GET BACK TO PAINTING! ' ' ' Bob Ross: Sorry… ' ' ' Polar: Oh my god, are you abusing Bob Ross? ' ' ' Donald Trump: Noooooo. ' ' ' Polar: Well, time’s almost up! ' ' ' (Camera pans to Poopla and Boxy selling virtually nothing) ' ' ' Poopla: Well this shits. ' ' ' Boxy: (falls over) ' ' ' (Camera shows Amaya and the Sixth Doctor selling pocket time machines) ' ' ' Amaya: You can just go to any point in time! Random Customer: I want to go to the big bang with a glass jar! ' ' ' The Sixth Doctor: Wait what? ' ' ' (Amaya takes the pocket time machine back) ' ' ' EB: Guys, time is almost up! ' ' ' Steve: Yeah! ' ' ' (Some random customer starts choking to death at Plankton and Spot’s stand, and grabs his money back) ' ' ' Plankton: Hey, you can’t do that. You already paid. ' ' ' Spot: Ruff! ' ' ' Plankton: Good point. ' ' ' EB: Aaaaaaaaanddddddd, time. ' ' ' (Everyone returns to the mansion with money) ' ' ' EB: Steve, come count this money for me! ' ' ' Steve: Okay. ' ' ' (Steve starts slowly counting the money from each duo) ' ' ' Steve: Larry, you actually made this much money selling insta-tan cream? ' ' ' Larry: Yes, yes I did. ' ' ' Steve: Well good job, because it wasn’t enough to win. ' ' ' Alpooh: What about us? ' ' ' Hoopla: Yeah HOOPLA! ' ' ' Steve: Nope. The winners actually surprised me. Granite and Polar, you guys are the nominators tonight. ' ' ' Granite: Yay! ' ' ' Polar: Let me do the talking, Granite. ' ' ' (Camera cuts to everyone around the table) ' ' ' Polar: For our first nomination, we’re nominating Bob Ross and Donald Trump for copying us. ' ' ' Bob Ross: Thanks a lot, Trump. ' ' ' Donald Trump: HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?! ' ' ' Polar: For our second nomination, we’re nominating Alpooh and Hoopla. ' ' ' Alpooh: WHAT?! WHY?! ' ' ' Granite: Just random I guess. Steve: Well viewers, who’s going home next on Evicted? Category:Evicted! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts